Vainqueur (Continent)
Vainqueur (ヴァンクール, Vuankūru) is the continent in which Radiant Historia takes place. During the events of the game, it is slowly being turned into sand. History Empire Many years before the events of the game, the continent was entirely run by a kingdom known as the Empire. The Empire prospered for many years by using thaumatech and created the Black, White, and Red Chronicles. Collapse of the Empire After creating the chronicles, the emperor and empress decided to perform experiments with flux on the Original Wielder of the Black Chronicle, turning him into a monster. This monster absorbed mana at such an incredible rate that it caused the desertification to begin. The prince and princess of the Empire were able to seal the monster inside of Historia with the power of Flux, but as a result, the princess and Red Chronicle disappeared. However, sealing away did not solve the problem of the Monster of Time draining the world's mana, as the power of Flux would wain over time and the monster's prison could only be restored by performing the ritual. Founding of Granorg After the Monster of Time drained most of the mana from the surrounding area, the Empire collapsed. This led the prince of the Empire to form the kingdom of Granorg, thus having his descendants, the royal family, tasked with performing the Ritual of Flux to keep the monster at bay. Founding of Alistel Many centuries later, a young man known as Noah led a rebellion against Granorg. Eventually, Noah, along with his followers, take the northeastern half of the continent from the empire seventy years before the start of the game. The nation Noah forms then becomes known as the Nation of Alistel. Humans and Beastkind At some unknown point, humans betrayed Beastkind and began to slaughter them. In response, all of Beastkind backed away from human society. The Gutral created their own city past the dangerous Abyssia Forest and guarded it fiercely, allowing no humans inside. Meanwhile, the Satyros hid their city away using magic so that only those who they permitted entry to could come inside, which does include humans on occasion. War of the Two Nations The kingdom of Granorg performed the Ritual of Flux every generation, which generally kept the desertification at bay. King Victor and his brother, Heinrich were preparing to do the same, but Heinrich, seeing the suffering that acting as a sacrifice caused by using the Black Chronicle, refused to perform the Ritual and disappeared. Victor, desperate to perform the ritual, decide to have his two children, Princess Eruca and Prince Ernst perform the ritual with Ernst as the sacrifice. However, after the first part of the ritual was performed, Heinrich suddenly appeared, assassinated Victor, kidnapped Ernst, stole the White Chronicle, and disappeared once again. WIth no remaining ways to perform the Ritual of Flux, the kingdom proceeded to attack Alistel in order to claim what remaining fertile land there was on the continent. Depending on the timeline that Stocke follows, the war can proceed in a multitude of different ways. However, the war will always end with Stocke and his party members defeating the Monster of Time, thus saving the world from desertification and the Ritual of Flux forever. Aftermath Gallery Vainqueur.png|Overworld map